Pretending
by HermioneGrangerisME
Summary: A sort of songfic based on the Glee original song, Pretending. Neville/Luna. Read, love, and review! Rating for language... Not much else.


**This is going to be no longer than 4 chapters and it's based on the song "Pretending" from Glee. I absolutely love that song, and I thought that it could work really well for Neville and Luna. :D So, I decided to give it a try. And while writing this, I was also in the middle of another Nevilluna story, but the setting and plot in that is completely different from this. **

**I'm not going to include the lyrics in this fic, because that annoys me beyond end when the lyrics come between the paragraphs. If you want to see the lyrics, LOOK THEM UP. :P**

**I know that Cho ends up marrying a Muggle, but in this story, she's infatuated with Ernie MacMillan. :D**

**So, I figured that girls are more in-tune with their feelings, therefore Luna figures out her feelings long before Neville does. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee, I only own this storyline.**

**Setting: this takes place in the 7****th**** book, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all out looking for Horcruxes. You'll see where it starts out.**

**Neville's POV**

It was a week before Christmas break. Hogwarts had never been in more disarray than it was in at that moment. Death Eaters were "teachers," Snape was Headmaster, the Cruciatus Curse was being used on first years, and everyone that didn't support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was terrified for their life. After living like this for a month, I had to do something. I couldn't just let the Death Eaters have their satisfaction. So, I got together with Dean, Seamus, and Ginny and we decided that it would be best to reform Dumbledore's Army.

I sent out a message with the coins and willed the Room of Requirement to be our hideout and open to those loyal to Harry and the Death Eaters couldn't get in.

The coins became really important when I needed to call the best healer, best comforter, or when I needed to make a public announcement. And the Carrows never found out. They would always try to get it out of us, but no one budged.

I became really close friends with some people that I knew before, but never tried to talk to. Luna became my best friend, Cho and I got to know each other a lot better, Ernie MacMillan and I became buddies, and I became friends with so many other people.

Even with the darkness in Hogwarts, everyone was excited about Christmas, and the castle seemed jolly for the first time all year. I loved seeing everybody genuinely happy for once. It gave me hope that we were going to get through this, it gave me hope that the Death Eaters wouldn't win.

DA was meeting in the Room of Requirement for the last time before break as a whole group. Since we had another week left of classes, it was still open to those who needed it, but we were having a Christmas party in there.

It was still a few hours before the party, and so I had time to will the Room to decorate itself. Mistletoe was scattered along the ceilings, the fireplace was lit to give a cozy feeling, there were couches and comfortable chairs, and the Room itself just gave off a Christmassy feeling. And next to the fireplace, there was a decorated Christmas tree.

Next, I opened the passage to the Hog's Head and went to greet Aberforth and get food. He was more than happy to supply me with whatever I needed.

"Hey, Aberforth, would you like to come to the party?" I asked, feeling as though he deserved to get out of the bar for a night. Plus, he had been so kind to us, the least I could do was invite him to the party.

"Oh, I don't know, Neville. I haven't been to a party in ages. I don't think so. You have fun without me, though." He gave me a half smile and his eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's did.

"Are you sure? It would be all the merrier if you were there." I insisted.

"No, no, that's quite alright. Well, you'd better get a move on if you want to make it back with all this food in time." He gave me another half smile and I bade him goodbye.

After all the food was in the Room, I checked the grandfather clock that was near the entrance and saw that it was 6:40. 20 minutes before the party, plenty of time to change.

I walked back to my shared dorm and decided on wearing a white button-up shirt, a grey jumper over it, black pants, and normal, black shoes.

As I checked my appearance in the mirror, I thought that I looked… rather smart. _I wonder what Luna would think. Wait, why does it matter? She's seen me in my pajamas, for Merlin's sake! But now I'm actually trying to look nice; I dunno why, but I really want her to like what I'm wearing. Wow, I'm beginning to sound like a girl. *shudder*_

And with that thought, I went back to the Room of Requirement. People had already gotten in, and I was greeted with a warm, "Happy Christmas, Neville!" from Cho and Ernie.

"Happy Christmas, guys! Oh, look up." I said with a smirk.

Both of them looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe. Ernie looked down to his feet and blushed the color of a Weasley's hair. Since we were close, he had confided in me that he was mad for Cho. He was so obvious about it, too, I was surprised that Cho hadn't figured it out for herself yet. And, by the looks of it, Cho was quite infatuated with him, too.

They looked at each other, leaned in, and shared a cute kiss. I felt like I was intruding on a very personal moment, so I walked around. In the time that I was talking to them, which wasn't a really long time, the Room had filled up to the brim with people. It seemed that most people, if not everyone, were here.

I passed by Ginny, who gave me a big hug and said, "Oh, happy Christmas, Neville! This place looks amazing! Very nice job!" I returned her hug and wished her a happy Christmas, too.

"Neville, you seem distracted. Are you looking for someone in particular?" she said with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I was just wondering where Luna is. Have you seen her?" I replied in a nonchalant voice.

She got a smug smile on her face, and said, "Yeah, I was just talking to her, as a matter of fact. I think she went to sit by the fireplace." She then whispered into my ear, "Go get her, Neville."

I blushed at that and stammered, "Wh-What do you m-mean?"

"Oh, honestly, Neville. It's more than obvious that you're infatuated with her." She laughed at the pout that appeared on my face.

"Am not." I argued with the tone of a five-year-old.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing. But seriously, make a move on her before someone else does." With that, she walked off to talk to Seamus and Dean.

I went over what Ginny said. I wasn't infatuated with Luna. She was my best friend. That would be really weird. Right?

As I pondered this, I was unconsciously walking towards the fireplace, where I found Luna curled into a ball in the corner of a couch. As usual, she looked amazing. I mean, she looked nice, in a friend sort of way. She was dressed in dark denim jeans, a red and green sweater, and her usual Butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings. She seemed deep in thought.

"Happy Christmas, Luna." That snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oh, Neville, hello. I didn't see you there. Happy Christmas." At this, she got out of her seat and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but notice how I got a tingly feeling where she touched me. I was surprised, because I'd hugged her before, but never felt the tingles before.

I pulled away from the hug and got her present out of my pocket.

"I couldn't wait until break to give you this, so here's your present." I said with a slight blush as I handed her the small box.

"Oh, Neville, that's so thoughtful of you. I have your present back at my dorm. Silly me for forgetting to bring it." she replied with an "I'm sorry" smile.

"Don't worry about it, Luna." I gave her a big grin and watched with excitement as she opened her present. I had found it at an obscure-looking shop and knew that it screamed "Luna" the minute I saw it.

She opened the little box and I watched with amusement at how big her silver eyes got. It was a necklace that had two charms: an eagle, which I thought represented her wisdom as a Ravenclaw, and a pair of glasses that looked like her Spectrespecs.

"Neville, it's lovely! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around me, careful not to drop the necklace, and gave a big hug. After a few seconds, I heard a wolf-whistle and parted from Luna to see Seamus grinning like an idiot.

"Oi, Neville. Look up." He said with a smug smile. I had a feeling I knew what was above me, but I was scared to look.

"Oh, mistletoe. It doesn't look like it has too many Nargles in it. That's quite peculiar. Maybe it's the Room of Requirement that makes Nargles go away. Peculiar." She looked up at me with earnest eyes after her little rant.

"Neville, mate, just kiss her already! It's enchanted mistletoe, you know that. You can't leave until you kiss her." Dean's smile matched Ginny's and Seamus'. I looked around and saw that a crowd had gathered, all wearing the same, smug smile. Was it really that obvious to everyone else that I liked Luna? Apparently so.

I looked at Luna, who was wearing her ever-dreamy expression and, with an "I'm-sorry-but-we-have-to" look, I gently cupped her cheek, leaned in and gave her a short kiss.

I could definitely feel sparks, and when I kissed her, no matter how cheesy this may sound, everyone else just disappeared, and the only coherent thought that was in my mind was _I like Luna. _

After what felt like ages, but in reality, was only a few seconds, we parted and I saw a rosy blush on Luna's face that probably matched mine. I heard Dean whoop and Ginny laughing and "whispering" to Seamus, "Told you!" My blush got darker and I muttered "Happy Christmas" again to Luna, then went to the restroom to cool off and get that blush off my face.

I suppose Seamus and Dean saw my embarrassment and saw me leaving, so they followed me.

"Haha, nice job, mate, bringing her under the mistletoe." Seamus said.

"I didn't intentionally do that, if that's what you're implying. It was an accident." I said defensively.

"Okay, Neville, whatever you say. So, was it everything you dreamed of?" Dean said in a gushy voice. Seamus and him started laughing, and I blushed again.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to be humiliated because I just kissed my best friend." I grumbled.

"Oh, I think after that kiss, you two are going to be MUCH more than best friends. She really seemed to be enjoying the kiss just as much as you were, maybe more." Seamus informed me.

"Yeah right. And who ever said anything about me enjoying the kiss?" I said triumphantly, feeling as though I had made a point.

Dean and Seamus shared a look before turning back to me. "Your face right now completely reads, 'I am desperately in love with Luna Lovegood, I'm just being an arse and denying it.'" Seamus said in a saucy tone.

"I don't think I'm the arse in this scenario. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on the party." I retorted and proceeded to push both of them out of the way and exit the restroom.

"Neville, he didn't mean to be rude! But, really, make a move on Luna before someone else does, mate! Good luck!" Dean called after me. I brushed it off, paused, took a deep breath, and walked out with a smile on my face, acting as thought the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

The party had died down to ten or fifteen people left. Apparently, being under the mistletoe with each other was all Ernie and Cho needed to confess that they were mad for each other. They were cuddling on a loveseat by the fire. Ginny, Seamus and Dean were all sitting in a circle on the floor, whispering to each other about Merlin knows what. Luna was in the same position that I had found her in when I gave her the necklace. With a grin, I noticed that she was wearing the necklace. It looked brilliant on her.

I sat down on an empty couch and began thinking about what Ginny, Seamus, and Dean were trying to get into my head. Did I really like Luna? Of course I liked her, if I didn't, why would she be my best friend? But I knew they were saying that they thought that I had a crush on her. That was certainly the only thing in my mind when we kissed. And the kiss, it just felt right. Like there was nothing I would want in the world more than her.

It was then when I first admitted to myself that I had a crush on Luna Lovegood. But it's not like she would return the feelings. Brilliant, beautiful Luna Lovegood, have a crush on clumsy, awkward Neville Longbottom? Never. She only liked me as a best friend.

Right?

**Luna's POV **

It was about an hour before the party. I decided that I wanted to dress up for the Christmas party that Neville was organizing in the Room of Requirements. To begin getting ready, I took a shower.

In my shower, I let my mind wander, and I came to the topic that is Neville Longbottom. I have to admit, he was rather handsome and quite a gentleman. But, I couldn't have feelings for my best friend, could I? No, that would just be weird. And, of course, he wouldn't return the feelings. Why would handsome, charming Neville want me, wacky, Loony Lovegood?

There are loads of girls swooning over Neville; he could easily fall for one of them. I only know this because whenever I see Neville passing, all the girls around him start pointing at him, giggling, or looking at him in awe. And, being the oblivious and naïve person he is, he doesn't notice a thing. That Hannah Abbott has a particularly strong infatuation with him. And I can't help but be jealous. I mean, I'm just being protective of my best friend, right? It's not like I care for him more than best friends care about each other.

Right?

It was then that I realized that, like so many other girls in DA, I too had fallen for Neville Longbottom.

As I entered the Room, Ginny and I spotted each other, and I rushed over to meet her.

"Luna! Happy Christmas!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me.

"Ginny! Good to see you! Happy Christmas to you, too!" I said with a gentle smile and returned her hug.

After a bit of casual small talk with Ginny, I asked, "Ginny, have you seen Neville anywhere?"

Immediately after I said that, a very wide, and very smug, smile appeared on her face. "He's walking around. You go to the fireplace. If I see him, I'll send him over."

I smiled and replied, "Thanks, Ginny. You're a really nice friend."

Her smirk grew even greater and I gave her one last hug before walking to the fireplace.

As I left her, Ginny called me. "Luna!"

I turned and she continued. "Good luck today. Go get him."

I blushed at this and thought, _How does she know? Or is she suspicious and trying to find out if I like him or not? _I decided on acting nonchalant.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" I asked with a (fake) confused look on my face.

"Oh, bloody hell, Luna. Drop the act. I know. And you know that I know. And I know that you know what I'm talking about. So, go get him." she repeated.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it, because I couldn't find a proper way to respond to that. She was absolutely right. So, I just gave her a sheepish smile and waved, then walked over to the fireplace.

As I sat there, I thought about the possibility that my feelings might not be one sided. I mean, we are best friends. I don't think I ever keep secrets from him, unless it's, you know, girl stuff; that's why I have Ginny. But Neville is really nice to me, not that he isn't nice to everyone; it's just, with me, it seems… different. I'm not sure how to describe it, but he always seemed a bit more… casual, you could say, with me. Like the niceness just rolled off his tongue. And he always compliments me, saying how "lovely I looked that evening" or something of the sort.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the man of my thoughts approaching me until he caught my attention.

"Happy Christmas, Luna."

I suddenly felt extremely nervous, but I managed to cover it with my normal voice.

"Oh, Neville, hello. I didn't see you there. Happy Christmas." After I said this, I thought it would only be proper to hug him, so I scrambled out of my chair and engulfed him in a hug. I couldn't help but feel the tingles that were left behind on my back.

We both pulled away and he rummaged for something in his pocket.

"I couldn't wait until break to give you this, so here's your present." he said and I noticed a very slight, rosy blush appear on his cheeks as he handed me the present. I felt very ignorant for not bringing his present along with me as well.

"Oh, Neville, that's so thoughtful of you. I have your present back at my dorm. Silly me for forgetting to bring it." I replied with my best "I'm sorry" smile.

"Don't worry about it, Luna." He said with a huge smile. Being quite intrigued and excited by the small box that Neville had handed me, I opened up the box and saw the beautiful necklace that was stored there. The necklace had two charms: an eagle, which probably represented Ravenclaw, and a pair of glasses that looked like my Spectrespecs.

"Neville, it's lovely! Thank you so much!" Before I could stop myself, I jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. After a few seconds, a wolf-whistle broke the apparent silence and Neville parted from the hug to see Seamus looking at us with a smirk.

"Oi, Neville. Look up." He said with a smug smile.

I looked up to see mistletoe. "Oh, mistletoe. It doesn't look like it has too many Nargles in it. That's quite peculiar. Maybe it's the Room of Requirement that makes Nargles go away. Peculiar." After I had given those small facts, I looked to Neville to see what we should do.

"Neville, mate, just kiss her already! It's enchanted mistletoe, you know that. You can't leave until you kiss her." Dean's smile matched Ginny's and Seamus'. I looked around and saw that a crowd had gathered, all wearing the same, smug smile. Did everyone know that I was smitten for Neville, even though I had just figured out myself that afternoon?

I put my ever-dreamy expression on, even though I was nervous to the bone, and, with an "I'm-sorry-but-we-have-to" look from Neville, he (very gently) cupped my cheek, leaned in and gave me a short kiss.

I could definitely feel sparks, and when I kissed him, no matter how cheesy this may sound, everyone else just disappeared, and the only coherent thought that was in my mind was _I'm completely mad for Neville Longbottom. _

After what felt like ages, but in reality, was only a few seconds, we parted and I saw a rosy blush on Neville's face that probably matched mine. I heard Dean whoop and Ginny laughing and "whispering" to Seamus, "Told you!" Both Neville's blush and mine got darker and Neville muttered "Happy Christmas", and then he ran off to the bathroom.

I just stood there, shell-shocked at how magical that kiss was, until Ginny pulled me to the couch near the fireplace, and I was almost trampled with Neville's fangirls.

"Oh my gosh, you just kissed Neville Longbottom! The hottest guy of the seventh year! Is he a good kisser? Tell me all the deets!" This is basically what I heard from at least 10 of the most fanatic girls I've ever seen.

Thankfully, Ginny pulled me away before I could be bombarded with any more fangirl questions and we went to a deserted part of the room.

"So, how was it? And no, I'm not asking because I'm interested in Neville. He's like another brother; that'd be too weird. But I know you have more than friendly feelings for him. So, how was it?" She said in one breath.

It took me a few seconds to process what she said, but when I had, my face turned a deep red and I stuttered before replying.

"Is it really that obvious that I like Neville? I mean, I didn't figure it out until I was getting ready for this party. How did everyone else know before I did?" I asked, concerned that Neville had figured out my feelings for him and he didn't return them.

Ginny laughed, to which I was confused. She laughed even harder at my expression and said, "Don't worry, Luna. Neville is one of the most oblivious people I know. You are too. He doesn't know that you like him. You don't know that he likes you.

"As for why everybody else knows, it's completely obvious when you look at each other. I'm surprised neither of you noticed it before." Ginny seemed to be smiling very smugly a lot.

"Well, if it I didn't know I liked him, how would I notice that I acted as though I liked him?" I retorted.

She threw her hands up in the universal "Fine-you-win-I-surrender" sign. I smiled triumphantly, then remembered what she said.

"Wait, Neville doesn't like me." I said in a slightly dejected tone.

She scoffed. "Neville doesn't like you, my arse. He's completely MAD for you, mate!" She exclaimed.

I thought about it for a little bit. "No, he doesn't. At least, I've never gotten that at all from the way he acts. He only cares for me as a best friend. Right?" I asked, completely confused about my friend's feelings for me.

"LUNA! GET THIS IN YOUR HEAD AND STOP BEING SO THICK: NEVILLE IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH A PRAT, GO BACK IN THERE, AND SNOG HIM SENSELESS?" Ginny was out of breath after her "little" rant.

I stared at her like she had grown two heads, but shook myself out. "… Okay. I'll do it. I'll go up to him, say I want to talk to him, and ask. Okay?" I asked, COMPLETELY unsure of myself.

"Yes, thank MERLIN I got that in your head. Now, go get him. And tell me EVERYTHING afterwards." She said with a wink.

I gave her a hesitant smile and walked back to the party.

**Alright, this took me AGES to complete. It wouldn't have, but I started 8****th**** grade and have had absolutely NO time to write. So, here it is! Thank god the first chapter is done. I really don't know when I'm going to update, considering that I have to update all my other stories too and I'm in the middle of writing another oneshot (Sirius/Remus). But review! :)**


End file.
